Right Honourable Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company
"I've seen a rich man beg, I've seen a good man sin, I've seen a tough man cry. I've seen a loser win and a sad man grin, I've heard an honest man lie. I've seen the good side of bad and the down side of up and everything in between. I've licked the silver spoon, drank from the golden cup and smoked the finest green. I've stroked the baddest dimes at least a couple of times before I broke their heart. You know where it ends, though it usually depends on where you start. " '-- Lord Samuel Harrington' Samuel Percivil Aberforth Arthur Harrington is a hardened and very elite EITC Lord.thumb|270px|right|Samuel in true form with the Staff of Armadyl. He is, as of today, the current Lord Marshal (leader) of the East India Trading Company, a position he feels able to boast about. His first EITC guild was "The EITC's Elite", and then the "Black Mercenary's". After that, he created the "United Trading Co.", and then the "Black Officers", then Co. Black Guard and that remains his guild today. He has granted a full pardon to all those loyal to him. but promises deat hto thos who attempt to oppress him. He is a Founding Father of the Player Made EITC. The others being Giratina Origin Forme, Lord Davy Menace, Pablo Swordmaster, and Nathaniel Scurvyskull. He founded the EITC Council of the Elders and is the current High Elder. He is currently Level 50, and very learned in all skills. Samuel's Early Life Samuel Harrington was born on the island now known as Raven's Cove (he was born on it when it was still known as Emerald Isle) to Jolly Roger and Tia Dalma. He was raised on Raven's Cove, and led a happy and simple life. He lived on a mansion on the higher grounds of Raven's Cove, away from the hustle and bustle of the village below. He made his living fishing, and caught many exotic fish. He sold them for a fair amount. One day, while docking at sea, he saw a ship sailing towards the island, that's when his life would change forever. El Patron stepped foot upon the ground of Raven's Cove, and took many people for his crew. Samuel Redbeard was one of those people. He served El Patron with pride and honor, until he decided to leave for another pirate crew. he sailed with many feared pirates, and eventually changed his name to Redbeard, as that was more pirate-like. One day, while readying the cannons for a raid against Fort Kingshead, a massive Ship of the Line came and attacked thie ship he was on. It was the HMS Victoria, the flagship for the EITC at the time. It killed most of Samuel's Crew, and sunk the ship. Samuel then boarded the Victoria and demanded to speak with the head of the ship. Two EITC Officers took Samuel into the ship's cabin. And there, sitting at a desk, was none other than Lord Cutler Beckett. They discussed terms, and soon came to an agreement. Samuel swore his loyalty to Beckett and to the East India Trading Company, and soon joined them. Becketts first order of business for Samuel was to kill the remaining survivors from the pirate ship. Samuel did this with ease and without regret, and he knew this was his life's calling. ﻿ Samuel Today As of today, Samuel Harrington is the GuildMaster of Co. Black Guard, and the leader of the EITC, and the EITC Black Guard. He can often be found hanging around El Lord Giratina Origin Forme, or Lord Johnny Goldtimbers. Currently, he has two children, who must remain un-named. He has teamed up with many of his "old day" EITC buddies such as, Pablo Swordmaster, Usman, and James Macstealer. Samuel heads a guild called Co. Black Guard, which Leon founded and made, but, in an elaborate plan that destroyed Leon, Samuel took the guild from him. He is friends with many of the other great leaders of the game, including John Breasly (his nephew), and Francis Bluehawk. Samuel is currently in possession of the Staff of Armadyl and the Stone of Jas, making him a near god-like model. Do not test him, he will kill you, given the chance. Samuel has been studying up on Chaos Magick, which is some of the strongest magic out there, to increase his magical knowledge. Today, he still upholds the title of Lord Marshal and Master of the East India Trading Company. Samuel is also currently at war with Spain, and promises to destroy every living creature in the country if they do not stand down. He is an arch-nemesis of Gaius Julius Caesar, but, as many know him, Pearson Wright. Samuel and the EITC The East India Trading Company. The most powerful trading company led by some of the most powerful men. And one of those men is Lord Samuel Harrington. Samuel is loyal to the EITC, and to Beckett. he carries out all his tasks with ease and speed, and he does it flawlessly. He is the current and active leader of the EITC, and has taken up the title of Lord Marshal, or, First-in-Command. Samuel's first EITC guild was known as The EITC Elites, which was ruled by Pablo Swordmaster. After pablo was banned, Samuel stepped up to take his position as leader of the EITC, and so everybody followed him. He still rules today, just not as strict as he used to. Samuel has also created the "Elite Black Force", which contains many EITC guilds, because there are so many of them. Samuel did reach lordship quicker than most thought, only being a Corporal of the EITC before he recieved lordship. It is unknown how or when, but rumors say the story is a very thrilling one. Samuel has earned many badges, including: all of the Navy badges, the Medal of Honor, the Outstanding Leadership badge, and many more. He displays them proudly upon his frock coat. He has made major updates to the ranking system lately and has had much help in trying to hold back Pearson Wright. He has also finally put the Ministry of the Company into action, and a majority of the departments are currently being used. Samuel is currently recruiting heavily for his guild and others to better himself in the war. Samuel's rank is Lord Marshal, or commonly referred to as First-in-Command. Samuel in Battle Samuel is a fierce fighter. He takes after his father when using magic to fight. Sometimes he uses Voodoo and/or magic, sometimes he uses his weapons. While in true form, Samuel has 520,800 health points, and 150,000 Voodoo points. Here is a list of spells he uses: Dead Wind -- Hits everybody for their total health minus 500, then dissipates the 500 by Bane, Acid, Poison, and Fire damage over a period of 120 seconds. Corruption Soul Storm Radiowave -- Wave of radiation takes 350 health away every 2 seconds for 14 seconds Flare -- hits everybody nearby with fire Vengeance -- lasts 8 seconds when he dies; hits everybody for 275 damage every second for as long as you are in it. Cannot be avoided unless outside of radius Rage -- Samuel is invincible for 120 seconds Grave Bind Earthquake Valor '''-- Green flares hit everybody for 2,500 health, while at the same time healing Samuel for 20,000 health '''Ice Barrage -- Hits everybody in a huge radius and freezes in spot for 45 seconds ﻿ Samuel's Pictures screenshot_2011-01-29_21-43-23.jpg|Samuel and his EITC Officers screenshot_2011-01-29_21-46-19.jpg|Samuel glaring screenshot_2011-01-29_21-56-37.jpg|Samuel is confused screenshot_2011-01-29_21-48-23.jpg|Lookin' good! Screenshot 2011-01-29 22-07-38.jpg|Some Silver Freeze action Screenshot 2011-01-29 22-07-49.jpg|Samuel blew out his back screenshot_2011-01-29_22-14-13.jpg|Samuel and Maggie Wildrage screenshot_2011-01-29_22-21-56.jpg|Samuel and Joshua Bad2TheB1.jpg|Samuel Redbeard's Motto screenshot_2011-01-22_20-47-02.jpg|Samuel's playercard screenshot_2011-01-29_21-52-35.jpg|Samuel's servant Grunt screenshot_2011-01-30_11-26-58.jpg|Samuel drawing his cutlass screenshot_2011-01-30_11-33-48.jpg|Samuel and Remington the Vicious screenshot_2011-01-30_11-26-59.jpg|Samuel's EITC ring screenshot_2011-03-02_15-32-56.jpg|Samuel's 'The EITC Lord' EITC Best Dressed Award Samuel Co Black Guard.PNG Portraits taken by John Breasly's artisans. Samuel's Titles Lord Marshal and Controller of the East India Trading Company High Lord of England Junior Chief Justice of the High Court of England Marshal of the Navy of the British Royal Navy Chief Councilor of the Navy Representative of His Majesty, the King Cardinal of the Church of England High Elder of the EITC Council of the Elders Minister of the Company Master of Death Member of the Illuminati of the New World Order Lord of Death Jesuit Monk of the Society of Jesus Overlord of France Guildmaster of Co. Black Guard Second-in-Command of the Abu Nar Clan Head of Trade of the British Trade Union De Führer of the Kingdom of Prussia Member of the East India Trading Co. Hall of Fame The OFFICIAL '''EITC Ranking System #Recruit #Private #Junior Cadet #Cadet #Guard #High Guard #Marine #Officer #High Officer #Quartermaster #Corporal #Sergeant #Master Sergeant #Chief Master Sergeant #Sergeant Major #Sergeant Major of the Company #Lieutenant #Veteran #Knight #Captain #Captain of the Fleet #Captain of the Guard #Commodore #Royal Commodore #Commodore of the Fleet #Vice Admiral #Admiral #High Admiral #Admiral of the Fleet #Grand Admiral #Commander #Warlord/War-Chief #Marshal of the Company The '''OFFICIAL EITC Titles Lord -- CO(Commanding Officer) rank High Lord -- CO rank Supreme Lord -- CO rank Samuel Redbeard's Rank -- *''Lord Marshal* ''-- Leader -- HCO (High Commanding Officer) rank HCO = High Commanding Officer, applies only to: First, Second Third and Fourth-in-Command. 'CURRENT HIGH COMMANDING OFFICERS:' Samuel Harrington-- First-in-Command ~ *Lord Marshal* (Supreme Lord 7 Star) Giratina Origin Forme -- Second-in-Command Eric -- Third-in-Command Sven Daggersteel -- Fourth-in-Command Side Ranks Commandant and Head of the Department of Central Intelligence Sergeant Major of the Company and Head of the Department of Warfare - this is an army rank Cheif Master Sergeant and Head of the Department of Security - this is an army rank Defense Marshal and Head of the Department of Defense Royal Aide ~ Lord Marshal's right hand man Captain of the Guard -- Controls the EITC Black Guard under the High Commanding Officers Magicks Samuel Studies Necromancy Pyromancy Ancient Magicks Chaos Magick Lunar Magick Oneiromancy Legilimency Occlumency Alchemy Voodoo Shadow Magic Lightning Magic Divination Conjury Thaumaturgy Theurgy Time Magic Sorcery Astrosorcery Spells Made by Samuel Magicus Archanus (Can only be used by Samuel) -- Knocks out and paralizes victim. Mirra Din Naamus (Must be learned from Samuel) -- Burns victim, then freezes victim. Annoch Nar Hin Dei (Must be learned from Samuel) -- Summons any creature the caster desires. Ika Tha Nke Rius Zanka Tdaterius (Can only be used by Samuel) -- Summons 15 LvL72 Undead Legends. Disspelliaimus -- Stuns and disarms the enemy. Dæmonicus Abhorris -- Torments demons, making them more cruel, more heartless, and more angry. Said to be VERY hard to do. Commenum Reverto -- Causes spell to return upon its caster with three times as much damage; can also revert the effects of a spell. Samuel's Most Wanted Enemies Captain Leon, or any account he's using Pearson Wright, or any account he's using The Delta Republic Samuel's Favorite Phrases "Deo Ducente Nil Nocet!" ''(Latin) -- "Nothing can harm us, when God leads us." ''"Una Nos Increbresco Obvius Sapentia Nos Fides!" (Latin) -- "Together we prevail, in the wisdoms we trust." "En Deus Nos Fides!" (Latin) -- "In God we trust." "Deus Gratias Est!" (Latin) -- "God is love." "Yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called Present." "We are the EITC. Under my rule we cannot fall, under God we cannot die." "I am the EITC. I am the strength behind it, and the power that leads it." "Goodbye, street dogs." "As you drift away in darkness, my face will be the last you see…." "Did you actually believe, or were you truely naive enough, to think that you could defeat me?" "And now I'll take my leave of this wretched place." "You again! No matter, I now have everything I need to finish what I started, but I can't have you disrupting me. *Assassins Name*, get rid of this pest once and for all!" "Stand aside fool, you cannot hope to stop me!" "The East India Trading Company has a need for your services." "I have a lesser feeling of likness toward you." "Have at thee, knave!" "If you cannot surrender to me in fear, then perhaps you will surrender to me in defeat!" "You twit." "I have seen your heart, and it is mine…" "There is only power, and those too weak to seek it." Trivia Samuel's real last name is Harrington. Samuel is rarely seen out of his EITC uniform. Samuel will only answer to you when addressed by his title, Lord Samuel, Lord Marshal (Samuel), Sir, or "Permission to speak, Sir?" Samuel's title of Lord Marshal is also referred to as Grand High Marshal, Grand Marshal, High Marshal, or High Lord Marshal. Samuel's Full name is Samuel Percivil Aberforth Arthur Harrington. Samuel is usually seen wearing his black EITC ring. Samuel's ship, as well as the EITC flagship, is the Black Eagle, a War Brig, or the HMS Victoria, ''A Legendary Ship of the Line ''(roleplay). Samuel's Weapon belt usually consists of Seven Seas Cutlass(F1), Silver Freeze(F2) Sacred Pistol(F3), and War Scattergun(F4). Samuel loves to wear his ruby ring, which is the Philosopher's Stone. Samuel recently traveled to Singapore under the alius Ian Moone, which is an anagram of "I am no one." His intentions were unknown. Samuel is in charge of many organizations such as, the EITC, the EITC Council of the Elders, the Dagon'Hai Order, the Order of the Fang, the Elite Black Force, the Ministry of the EITC, and many more. Samuel has The Krokonomicon, the Stone of Jas, and the Staff of Armadyl in his possession, making him a "Mage of incomprehensible power!" Lord Marshal is just a fancy title name for Supreme Lord Seven Star. Samuel has been called "Señor de Muerte," or Lord of Death. At 154 years old, Samuel is the oldest player in the game, with his birthday being on the 15th of May (in-game). Samuel's first account was a Founder, joined on November 19th, 2007. Contrary to popular belief, Samuel was/is NOT discharged. Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:Royal Navy Category:Order of the Fang Category:Dagon'Hai Order Category:N.C.A Member Category:Members of The English High Lord Council Category:Circle of Ossus Members Category:The Alliance of the Lords Category:Royalty Category:His Majesty's Fleet Category:WWWM Category:Black Guard's Armada ships Category:Non-Pirates Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC